Ellas Son Mi Futuro
by DuelKami
Summary: Fate se encuentra con su yo del pasado y tiene la oportunidad de cambiar su pasado. El futuro y el pasado de Fate luchan por definir su destino.


**ELLAS SON MI FUTURO**

Una joven dormía tranquilamente en su cama, sin saber que esa misma noche tendría la oportunidad de cambiar su vida, su pasado, su destino y su futuro. El nombre de esa joven es Fate Testarrosa Harlaown, en su vida actual ella es una de las dos madres de la pequeña Vivio Takamachi, actualmente vive con ella y la primera madre de esta pequeña, Nanoha Takamachi. Estas dos personas, Vivio y Nanoha, son la fuente de felicidad de Fate, pero… ¿Si se pudiera cambiar el pasado?, ¿Qué cambios realizaría Fate en su vida?. El pasado y el futuro se enfrentaran en una batalla a muerte en esta historia.

Fate abrió sus ojos de manera natural al sentir que ya había dormido suficiente, pero para su sorpresa al abrir sus ojos, el lugar donde estaba durmiendo no era su habitación, su cama se encontraba flotando en un espacio oscuro, un lugar sin ningún tipo de luz, sin ningún alma a su alrededor o al menos así era en un principio.

― Bienvenida. ― Menciono alguien detrás de Fate.

― ¿Uhm? ― Mira detrás de ella y se sorprende― ¿T-Tu eres…?

Detrás de Fate se encontraba ella misma, pero era una versión niña de ella misma, para ser más exactos, era su versión de sí misma en el tiempo en que conoció a Nanoha. Pero esta nueva y pequeña Fate tenía una especie de brillo blanco alrededor de todo su cuerpo, tenía en sus manos, al Bardiche de cuando Fate era niña en su forma de Oz y también tenía activada la Barrier Jacket que Fate usaba a esa edad. La Fate adulta tenía frente a ella a su yo del pasado.

― ¿Tu eres…yo?, ¿D-Donde estoy…?

― Estas en la Zona Zero.

― ¿La Zona Zero?

― Así es, es una zona donde el tiempo y el espacio no existen.

― ¿P-Por qué estoy en este lugar?

― Yo te traje aquí.

― ¿P-Porque me trajiste aquí?

― Para pedirte que cambies el pasado.

― ¿Qué cambie el pasado?, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

― Si cambias el pasado, cambiaras nuestro destino, el destino de Alicia… El destino de nuestra madre… ¿No te gustaría que ella aun estuviera con vida?

― ¿Cambiar el destino…de mamá?, ¿Realmente puedes hacer eso?

― Afirma con la cabeza ― Así es, pero me temo que para cambiar algo en el pasado, debes dar a cambio un fragmento de tu futuro.

― ¿Dar un fragmento de mi futuro?

― Sonríe ― Je, lo entenderás en un momento ― Chasquea sus dedos.

Al momento de Chasquear sus dedos, hubo un gran brillo que encegueció a la Fate adulta, y en cuanto ese brillo desapareció, frente a ellas, a unos 30 metros, había una gran mansión, Fate reconoció esa mansión al instante.

― Estas es… la mansión donde crecí…

― Es correcto, en esta mansión tanto tu como yo crecimos, aunque en estos momento estamos en un tiempo en el que ni siquiera nuestra hermana mayor, Alicia, había nacido ― Señala hacia la mansión ― Mira…

Al momento de mirar donde su yo del pasado señalaba, Fate vio a su madre "Biologica", Precia, Despidiéndose tiernamente de un hombre rubio con un abrazo y un beso en los labios.

― ¿Quién es ese hombre?

― ¿Acaso no es obvio?

― Un momento… ¿No me digas que él es?

― Si, él es nuestro padre, es el padre biológico de Alicia.

― Muy sorprendida ― ¿Nuestro… padre?

― Si, él se dirige en estos momentos a su trabajo.

― Temblando un poco ― ¿Cuál es el nombre…de nuestro padre?

― Eso no tiene importancia en este momento, te lo diré después.

(**N/A: **El padre de Alicia y esposo de Precia, obviamente debió haber tenido el cabello rubio, ya que es Obvio que Fate y Alicia no heredaron el color de su cabello de Precia XD)

En ese momento, el tiempo en la escena literalmente se detuvo, tanto Precia como su esposo quedaron totalmente inmóviles.

― ¿Q-Que ocurrió?

― Es momento de elegir que pasara en este momento.

― ¿E-Elegir que pasara en este momento?

― Si, será tu decisión si cambiar tu pasado en este momento del tiempo y entregar un fragmento de tu futuro por eso o simplemente no hacer nada.

― Entiendo, pero explícame a que te refieres con "Entregar un fragmento de mi futuro".

― Bien, te lo explicare, gracias al poder de la zona Zero, podremos ir a distintos momentos de nuestro pasado, a los que llamaremos "zonas", hay varias zonas de tu pasado que pueden ser alteradas, esta es una de ellas, si quieres cambiar algo en estas zonas debes dar un fragmento de tu futuro a cambio, es decir, si haces un cambio en el pasado algo o alguien de tu futuro desaparecerá, en este caso… Si intervienes nunca conocerás a Linith, ella nunca habrá existido para ti ni para nadie, a eso es lo que me refiero con entregar un fragmento de tu futuro. En pocas palabras, si intervienes cambiaras tu futuro, así de simple, pero también tienes la opción de no hacer nada, pero te lo advierto, si cambias algo en una zona y en la siguiente decides no intervenir todo en la anterior zona regresara a la normalidad, sería como si nunca hubieras intervenido en dicha zona, para hacer que un cambio sea permanente, debes hacer también un cambio en la zona siguiente, las zonas están conectadas de 2 en 2, si deseas que un cambio sea permanente ambas zonas deben ser interferidas.

― E-Entiendo…

― Oh!, Lo olvidaba, te advierto otra cosa y es lo más importante, una vez decidas no interferir en una zona, ya no podrás cambiar de opinión, una vez hayas tomado esa decisión el tiempo continuara en dicha zona y los sucesos en los que podías intervenir ocurrirán normalmente y no podrás cambiar ese pasado, Además, si no intervienes en una zona no podrás intervenir en la zona siguiente, prácticamente si no intervienes en una zona es como si no intervinieras en 2 zonas al mismo tiempo, simplemente ni tu ni yo podremos hacer nada si decides no intervenir, así que piénsalo bien antes de intervenir o no en una zona.

― Un poco asustada ― Entiendo… entonces… ¿Qué momento es en el que puedo intervenir en esta zona?

― Como dije antes, nuestro padre se dirige en estos momentos a su trabajo, él es un soldado de alto rango del TSAB, lamentablemente este es el día en que el muere en batalla protegiendo a sus compañeros de una explosión, y también sería el día en que nuestra madre le diría que estaba embarazada, ella planeaba decírselo en cuanto nuestro padre regresara del trabajo.

― ¿E-Este es el día en que nuestro padre… morirá?

― Así es, su perdida lastimara mucho a nuestra madre, fue ese dolor el que hizo que comprara una gatita para ayudarla con su dolor, una gatita con la que más adelante haría un contrato y la misma gatita que se convertiría en Linith, tienes la opción de intervenir, con tu poder actual podrás impedir que nuestro padre vaya al trabajo y pierda la vida en batalla, pero al hacerlo impedirás que nuestra madre conozca a Linith por lo tanto tu nunca la conocerás, ella simplemente desaparecerá de tu futuro.

― Mi padre o Linith… Nunca lo conocí… Pero parece ser una buena persona… no sé qué hacer… pero debo tomar un decisión… ― Aprieta los puños― Lo siento mucho mama… ¡No voy a intervenir!

― Supuse que dirías eso, después de todo Linith es alguien muy importante para nosotras… La decisión ha sido tomada, ya no podrás hacer nada en esta zona ni en la siguiente.

En ese momento, el tiempo continúo su camino pero de una forma diferente, como si se tratara de un video al que adelantaban, el tiempo avanzo más rápidamente, lo que le permitió a Fate ver todo lo que ocurriría ese día. Viendo todo sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo, Fate vio frente a sus ojos, como su padre luchaba contra unos enemigos los cuales lanzaron una especie de granada mágica, de inmediato su padre creo un escudo mágico alrededor de sus compañeros heridos para protegerlos pero al hacer esto quedo al alcance de la explosión, a pesar de que la explosión era muy fuerte, el padre de Fate logro mantenerse de pie para finalmente mirar sus compañeros, sonreír al ver que estaban bien y desplomarse al suelo manteniendo esa sonrisa en sus últimos momentos de vida.

― Aterrada se lanza al suelo de rodillas ― Eso fue…. ― Cubre su boca ― Horrible… ― Vomita un poco en el suelo ― ¿Así que así fue… como murió nuestro padre?

― Si, quedan exactamente 4 zonas más sin contar esta y en la que pronto estaremos, lastimosamente como no interviniste en esta zona no podrás intervenir en la zona siguiente.

― Espera, ¿Qué paso con mamá?

― ¿Cómo crees que se encontrara al saber que su esposo murió?

― Baja la mirada ― Ya veo…

― Nuestra madre sufrió mucho por la pérdida de nuestro padre, pero se mantuvo firme ya que dentro de ella llevaba la semilla que simbolizaba su amor con él.

― E-Entiendo… Vayamos a la zona siguiente… ― Aprieta los puños― Ya no quiero ver esto.

― Como quieras ― Chasquea los dedos.

Al igual que antes, un gran brillo encegueció a la Fate adulta, pero al desaparecer el brillo, se encontraban en el interior de un gran edificio, repleto de máquinas muy avanzadas, parecía ser una especie de laboratorio científico.

― ¿Qué es este lugar?

― Es el laboratorio en donde nuestra madre trabaja, el momento en que podías intervenir se llevara a cabo en este laboratorio, este es el día en que unos "Científicos" llegan al laboratorio para relevar a nuestra madre de su trabajo e investigaciones, pero esos estúpidos solo ocasionaron que el laboratorio explotara provocando muchas muertes… ― Mira a su yo adulto ― Y entre esas muertes esta…

― Aterrada ― ¿…Alicia…?

― Correcto

(**N/A: **La escena de los científicos se ve en la primera película, los científicos llegan, alejan a Precia, oprimen algunos botones, una maquina se sale de control, explota, la cámara se acerca rápidamente a la mansión donde esta Alicia jugando simulando ser la onda de Choque de la explosión o la misma explosión y lo siguiente que vemos es a la pequeña Alicia sin vida en el suelo)

― ¿Este es el día en que Alicia muere?

― Si, si hubieses intervenido en la zona de nuestro padre, habría forma de salvarla a ella, pero a cambio hubieses tenido que renunciar a tu vida, si Alicia vive tu nunca hubieras nacido, supongo que hiciste lo correcto al no intervenir en la zona anterior.

― ¡No, espera!, Yo no sabía que esto pasaría en esta zona, no sabía que la zona siguiente era esta, quiero cambiar mi decisión, quiero intervenir en ambas zonas.

― Te lo dije ¿verdad?, si no intervienes en una zona no podrás intervenir en la zona siguiente, y aunque pudieras hacerlo el cambio no sería permanente, solo gastarías tiempo y energía, simplemente ya no puedes hacer nada en esta zona.

― ¡Tiene algo que pueda hacer, cualquier cosa, si puedo hacer algo dímelo!

― Puedes hacer algo… ― Le apunta con su Bardiche ― ¡Cerrar la boca y mirar como el tiempo transcurre normalmente!

― Tu…

― Molesta ― ¿Yo que?, ¡Habla!

― ¿Por qué estas… molesta?

― Porque me irrita saber que mi yo adulta es una egoísta.

― ¿E-Egoísta?, ¿A qué te refieres?

― Ya… ― Ataca a su yo adulto con su Bardiche ― ¡Cierra la boca!

― ¡_Round Shield!_

Protegiendo a su ama, Bardiche activo un escudo que detuvo el ataque de su yo del pasado.

― Tch, olvide por un momento que tenías a tu Bardiche contigo.

― Gracias Bardiche ― Mira a su yo del pasado ― ¿Por qué me atacaste?, se supone que tú y yo somos la misma persona.

― Es cierto, somos la misma persona, pero al darme cuenta de cómo seré al ser adulta me hizo enojar.

― ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

― Solo cállate y observa, no puedes hacer nada en esta zona, te guste o no, quieras o no, ¡Alicia morirá en este tiempo!

― ¡No permitiré que eso pase! ― Corre hacia el laboratorio ― ¡Aunque sea por la fuerza protegeré a Alicia y a Mamá!

Mientras corría hacia el laboratorio Fate activo su Sonic Form.

(**N/A: **La misma que usa contra Scaglieti)

― Es inútil, no gastes energía estúpidamente.

― ¡Incluso si dices que no puedo hacer nada hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para proteger a mi familia!, ¡Bardiche!

― ¡_Yes Sir, Zamber Form!_

― Aunque deba convertirme en una asesina, no permitiré que estos tipos provoquen la explosión que matara a Alicia!, ¡Zeus Zamber!

Realizando un fuerte corte con su dispositivo, Fate intento cortar a la mitad a los científicos, pero tanto el dispositivo como el ataque, los atravesaron como si se trataran de fantasmas.

― Sorprendida al ver lo ocurrido ― ¿!Q-Que rayos…!?

― Te lo dije, no puedes hacer nada, en estos momentos tú no eres más que un fantasma, ni pueden oírte, verte ni sentirte, y aunque tú puedas oírlos y verlos no podrás tocarlos ni con tus manos ni con tu magia.

― Maldición… ― Aprieta los puños ― ¡No me quedare con los brazos cruzados! ― Se ubica frente a los científicos ― ¡Escúchenme Por favor, si entran en ese laboratorio provocaran la muerte de muchas personas! ― Los científicos caminan hacia ella ― ¡Por favor deténganse! ― Se acercan aún más ― ¡DETENGANSEEEE! ― Exclamo en medio de lágrimas.

Lo científicos continuaron su camino hasta llegar con Fate y como si ella no existiera la atravesaron como si fueran fantasmas, al darse cuenta de que los científicos atravesaban su cuerpo, Fate entendió que no podía detener a los científicos, así que voló a toda velocidad hacia la mansión donde la pequeña Alicia estaba jugando, al momento de llegar, se ubicó frente a Alicia y activo un escudo alrededor de ella, esperando protegerla de la explosión.

― Alicia… ¡TE PROTEGERE CON MI VIDA!

Usando una gran cantidad de poder mágico, Fate amplifico el poder de su escudo, y en ese mismo momento, un gran estruendo se escuchó a lo lejos, la explosión había comenzado, Fate estaba lista para bloquearla, pero… La onda de choque llego hasta la mansión destrozando por completo la pared frente a Fate y al igual que los científicos, la explosión ignoro por completo a Fate y su escudo, aunque su escudo no fue destruido, incluso los escombros más diminutos lo atravesaban. Lo siguiente que Fate escucho fue un pequeño grito de la pequeña Alicia y al girar su vista hacia ella, Fate vio a su querida hermana tirada en el suelo sin vida. Al ver el cuerpo de Alicia, las lágrimas de inmediato comenzaron a deslizarse por su rostro y finalmente lanzo un desgarrador grito de dolor hacia el cielo, un grito tan aterrador que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera que lo escuchara.

― Te dije que sería inútil, solo gastaste poder mágico inútilmente.

― Se lanza al suelo de rodillas ― Maldición… ― Empieza a golpear el suelo con su puño haciéndolo pedazos ― ¡Maldición, Maldición, Maldición!, ¡MALDICIOOOOONNN!

― Que escandalosa eres… Todo esto ocurrió por tu culpa, por no querer intervenir en la zona anterior. ― Chasquea sus dedos.

Una vez más, al momento de chasquear sus dedos un gran brillo apareció y al desaparecer, el lugar había cambiado totalmente, ahora era de noche y se veían varios árboles.

― Estoy segura de que recuerdas este lugar, yo también lo recuerdo.

― Levanta la mirada ― E-Este lugar es…

― Aquí fue donde la conocimos a "ella"

― Temblando un poco ― Aquí… conocí a Nanoha ― Mira a su yo del pasado ― ¿Q-Que hacemos en este lugar?

― Señala hacia unos árboles ― Mira…

Al ver donde le señalaba su yo del pasado, Fate vio el momento en que iniciaba su primera batalla con Nanoha, una batalla en la que Fate tenía una clara ventaja, una batalla que termino cuando Raging Heart decidió entregar una Jewel Seed con el fin de proteger a Nanoha, pero de no haberlo hecho, Nanoha pudo haber recibido un ataque letal de parte de Fate.

(**N/A: **Esto se vio tanto en la primera película como en la primera temporada)

Segundos antes de que Raging Heart entregara una Jewel Seed y Fate realizara ese ataque "Letal" el tiempo se detuvo dejando a ambas chicas inmóviles.

― N-No me digas que…

― Si, el momento de esta zona en el que puedes intervenir es este, aunque en este caso no intervendrás de forma directa, solo debes escoger una de tres opciones, obviamente si escoges la opción de no hacer nada sería lo mismo como si no interfirieras, las opciones son las siguientes: 1. El ataque de Fate continua acabando con la vida de Nanoha, 2. Nanoha esquiva el ataque, contraataca pero ese contraataque es Letal y acaba con la vida de Fate y 3. No hacer nada, Piensa bien cual opción escogerás.

― ¡L-Las 2 primeras opciones no son nada buenas!

― Recuerda lo que pasara si no intervienes en una zona, ¿Tengo que recordarte lo que paso con Alicia?

― N-No tienes que hacerlo, solo dime, ¿Puedes decirme cual es la siguiente zona después de esta?

― Lamento decirte que ni siquiera yo lo sé, la Zona Zero es quien decide cuales son las Zonas de tu pasado, yo solo tengo la capacidad de cambiar de zonas una vez se haya hecho lo que se tenía que hacer en cada zona, en pocas palabras, Solo puedo cambiar de zonas una vez hayas tomado tu decisión pero no puedo saber cuál es la siguiente zona.

― E-Entiendo…

― Escucha con atención, si escoges la opción 1, Nanoha morirá y ya no se interpondrá en tu búsqueda de las Jewel Seed, eso hará feliz a nuestra madre y traerá de vuelta a la vida a Alicia una vez tenga todas las Jewel Seed.

― Esa opción sería buena, sino Nanoha no tuviese que morir.

― Tch, eres realmente molesta, Opción 2: Tu mueres, y nuestra madre tomara tu lugar en la búsqueda de las Jewel Seed, se encontrara con Nanoha y para evitar que se convierta en una molestia, nuestra madre acaba con la vida de Nanoha, consigue las demás Jewel Seed y revivirá a Alicia usando el poder de las Jewel Seed.

― Esa opción es terrible, es mucho peor que la anterior.

Y Opción 3: Simplemente no haces nada y el tiempo transcurre normalmente, pero si escoges esta opción no podrás intervenir en la siguiente zona.

― No voy a intervenir.

― Aprieta los dientes ― ¡Tch, como quieras!, pasemos a la siguiente zona ― Chasquea los dedos.

Una vez más, el brillo apareció y cambio la zona en la que se encontraban, esta vez se encontraban en el lugar donde Precia se escondía, el mismo lugar donde ella y Alicia desaparecerían en un abismo oscuro.

― Supongo que reconoces este lugar.

― Si, pero ya no puedo hacer nada en esta zona, ahórrame el dolor de ver esto y pasemos a la siguiente zona.

― Supongo que sería una pérdida de tiempo estar en una zona donde ni tu ni yo podemos hacer algo, lo mejor será cambiar de zona ― Chasque los dedos.

Al igual que antes el brillo apareció y cambio de zona, esta vez se encontraban en el interior de la nave Asura.

― En esta zona tienes la opción de… ― Es interrumpida.

― ¡No voy a intervenir!

― Mira a su yo adulta ― ¿Q-Que has dicho?, ¡Ni siquiera te he explicado lo que pasara en esta zona!

― Después de la muerte de nuestra madre… ya no hay ningún otro momento que quiera cambiar.

― Contiene su ira ― M-Maldita… ― Aprieta los puños ― ¿Por qué dices eso?

― A partir de este momento, es donde yo obtuve mi actual familia, no voy a cambiar ninguno de esos momentos.

― Molesta ― ¡No quisiste cambiar ninguno de los momentos de nuestro tiempo que eran realmente importantes, no quisiste cambiar el destino de nuestra madre, de nuestro Padre ni el destino de Alicia!

― Me duele un poco el no haber cambiado el destino de nuestra familia, pero… ¡No cambiare a mi familia actual por nada en el mundo!

― Extremadamente molesta ― ¡Tu…! ― Toma a su Bardiche ― ¡Maldita…! ― Su Bardiche entra en Zamber Form ― ¡EGOISTAAAAAA! ― Ataca a su yo adulta.

― ¡Bardiche!

― _¡Yes Sir, Riot Zamber!_

Ambas chicas impactaron sus respectivos dispositivos en las formas más poderosas que estos podían tomar, el choque entre espadas hacia volar chispas por todo el lugar, en cada choque, ambas se alejaban un poco para tomar impulso y nuevamente volver a chocar sus espadas. El pasado y el futuro estaban peleando con todas sus fuerzas.

― ¿Cómo puedes dejar que nuestra familia muera?, ¡Nosotras no somos más que un clon de Alicia, nosotras no deberíamos ni existir!

― Es cierto, soy un clon de Alicia, pero… ¡Yo ahora tengo una nueva familia, Lindy-Oka-san es una madre muy cariñosa, Chrono-Onii-chan es un gran hermano mayor, ellos junto con Nanoha y Vivio son mi familia, así que viviré mi vida al lado de mi nueva familia!

― ¡Una familia hecha sobre la muerte de nuestra madre!, ¿¡Cómo puedes estar feliz sabiendo eso!?

― ¡Yo viviré por ellos!

― ¿¡Que!?

― Viviré por mi anterior familia y ellos vivirán siempre en mi corazón.

― ¿¡Cómo es posible que escojas a una familia con la que no compartes ningún lazo de sangre en vez de la familia que te dio la vida!?

― ¡No es necesario de lazos de sangre para formar una nueva familia!, ¡El lazo de cariño y amor que comparto con mi familia es tan fuerte como los lazos de sangre que tengo con Alicia y Precia-Oka-san!

― Deja de… ¡Decir Estupideces!

― ¡No son estupideces!, ― Una grieta aparece en su Bardiche ― ¡Eso es lo que siento en mi corazón!, ¡Cuando perdí a Precia-Oka-san un gran dolor invadió mi corazón, pero Nanoha siempre estuvo a mi lado, ella me salvo de la soledad y gracias a ella es que estoy aquí, gracias a ella es que ahora tengo la bella familia que tengo ahora!

― ¡Es por ella que nuestra familia ya no existe!, ¡Si ella no hubiese aparecido todo hubiese salido bien, hubiésemos encontrado todas las Jewel Seed, Nuestra madre hubiese traído a Alicia de vuelta a la vida, estaríamos con ellas en estos momentos!, ¡Estaríamos con nuestra verdadera familia!

― ¡Nanoha se convirtió en una luz para mí, es por eso que no quiero cambiar nada desde que la conocí!

― Aplica más fuerza en su ataque― ¡MALDITAAAA! ― Una grieta aparece en su Bardiche ― ¡Esa chica arruino todo, tanto en el pasado como en estos momentos!, Tuviste la oportunidad de cambiar el pasado, y dices que por ella no quieres hacer ningún cambio, ¿¡Acaso no te importa que nuestra madre y Alicia hayan muerto!?, ¿¡PORQUE NO QUIERES CAMBIAR NUESTRO PASADO!?

― ¡Te equivocas!

― ¿Qué?

― Nada puede cambiar el pasado, ni la magia ni el deseo de querer hacerlo, Incluso si hubiese interferido en alguna de estas zonas estoy segura de que nada hubiese cambiado, ¡Porque mi destino es estar al lado de Nanoha!, Nanoha me salvo de la soledad cuando era una niña y estoy muy feliz de haberla conocido, y ahora… Ella y yo somos las madres de Vivio… Es por eso que no cambiare mi pasado, yo quiero seguir al lado de Nanoha, quiero ver a Vivio crecer, quiero ver las sonrisas de ambas cada día… ¡Sé que mientras este con ellas mi futuro será cálido y bello!, y eso lo sé porque para mí… Nanoha y Vivio… ¡SON MI FUTURO!

Usando todas sus fuerzas, la Fate adulta logro partir en dos el Bardiche de su yo del pasado, de inmediato tomo un impulso extra y lanzo otro ataque contra su yo del pasado quien ahora estaba indefensa sin su Bardiche, una mirada de terror y sorpresa se veía en ella al ver como la gran espada de su yo adulta se acercaba rápidamente hacia ella.

― ¿Acaso mi futuro es…morir aquí…?

A pocos milímetros de que su ataque impactara en su yo del pasado, Fate detuvo el ataque. Al hacerlo se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño golpecito en su frente con su dedo.

― Ese no es tu futuro, pero debes averiguarlo tú misma, ¿Verdad, Mini yo?

― Sorprendida ― Tú…

En ese momento, la Zona Zero comenzó a temblar descontroladamente.

― ¿Q-Que está pasando?

― Todas las zonas fueron usadas, así que nosotras ya no tenemos nada que hacer en la Zona Zero, tu tiempo será separado del mío.

― Y-Ya veo…

― Je… ― Le da la espalda a su adulta ― ¡Mejor vete de una vez!

― ¿Eh?

Una vez más, un gran brillo apareció encegueciendo por completo a Fate.

― ¡Mini Yo! ― Menciono antes de desaparecer en el brillo.

Dentro del brillo, Fate escuchaba una voz que la llamaba, una voz que poco a poco fue haciéndose más fuerte, hasta que finalmente, el brillo desapareció y Fate tenía frente a ella a su pequeña hija, Vivio.

― ¡Fate-Mama, Fate-Mama, despierta!

― Muy Sorprendida ― ¿Vi...vio…? ― Se cae de la cama ― ¡Wah! ― Grito al caerse.

― Fate-Mama, ¿estás bien?

Al escuchar como su hija sonaba algo preocupada, Nanoha se acercó y se sorprendió al ver a Fate tirada en el suelo llorando con una mirada llena de sorpresa.

― Preocupada ― ¡Fate-chan!

― ¿Nano…ha…?

― Fate-Mama, ¿Por qué estas llorando?

― ¿Eh? ― Se da cuenta que está llorando ― ¿Por qué estoy…llorando…?

― Fate-chan, ¿te encuentras bien?, te ves un poco pálida.

― Muy sorprendida ― ¿Acaso fue…un sueño…?

― ¡No lo fue! ― Menciono alguien detrás de Fate.

― Mira detrás de ella ― ¿Uhm?

En ese momento, todo alrededor de Fate se puso negro, el mismo espacio negro donde peleo con su yo del pasado, la Zona Zero, había aparecido nuevamente frente a ella, y la persona que le hablo antes era su yo del pasado.

― ¡Mini yo!

― Je, no te preocupes, solo te traje de nuevo a la Zona Zero por un momento para poder hablar contigo en privado, pero una vez terminemos de hablar tu tiempo y el mío serán separados para siempre.

― E-Entiendo, ¿Q-Que quieres decirme?

― Ese futuro cálido del que hablabas… Ese futuro cálido al lado de Nanoha y Vivio… ― Sonríe ― Voy a darle un oportunidad ― Mira a su yo adulta ― Dime… ¿Crees que yo pueda...tener un futuro tan cálido como el tuyo?, ¿Crees que yo pueda tener una familia como la tuya?

― Mini yo… ― Sonríe ― ¡Claro! ― Abraza a su yo del pasado ― ¡Porque tú y yo somos la misma persona!

― Y-Ya veo… Eso me alegra.

― Termina el abrazo ― Pero para lograrlo, debes dar el primer paso.

― ¿Dar el primer paso?

― Si, ve con Nanoha y acepta su amistad, si haces eso, te puedo asegurar que tu futuro será tan cálido como el mío, esa amista con el tiempo se hará más fuerte y al mismo tiempo se convertirá en algo más.

― ¿Nanoha…?

En ese momento una pequeña luz apareció frente a ambas chicas, en esa luz a lo lejos se podía ver a la pequeña Nanoha llamando a la Fate del pasado.

― ¡Fate-chan!

― ¡Kya!, ¡Nanoha de niña, que linda!

― Un poco molesta ― ¡Oye tú, esa es la Nanoha de MI tiempo, por lo tanto ella es MI Nanoha, aléjate de ella!

― Un poco sonrojada y avergonzada ― Jejeje… ― Una gotita de sudor aparece en su frente ― Perdón, me emocione un poquito, ver a la pequeña Nanoha me trajo recuerdos.

― Sonríe ― Je, parece que seré alguien muy interesante al crecer.

― Eso tienes que averiguarlo tú misma, al lado de Nanoha formaras maravillosos recuerdos, recuerdos que posiblemente algún día te hagan reaccionar como yo reaccione hace un momento.

― Con una gotita de sudor ― Eso en parte me hace pensar si sería buena idea o no formar esos "Recuerdos".

― Aun más avergonzada ― ¡D-D-De todas formas, tienes que ir con Nanoha!

― E-Entiendo ― Le da la espalda a su yo adulto ― Ir con Nanoha… ― Mira a la Nanoha de su tiempo ― Estoy… algo nerviosa.

― Je ― Se acerca a su mini yo ― Sabes… ― Coloca sus manos en los hombros de su mini yo ― A veces es necesario un pequeño empujón para alcanzar tu futuro.

― ¿Eh?

― ¡Ve con ella! ― Empuja suavemente a su mini yo hacia la luz.

La Fate del pasado atravesó la luz, al hacerlo apareció frente a la Nanoha de su tiempo en el muelle donde su yo adulto y la Nanoha del futuro formaron su fuerte amistad.

― Fate-chan… Seremos amigas por siempre ¿verdad?

― Sonríe ― Nanoha… ― Pensando ― Puede que este futuro no sea tan malo como había pensado antes, es posible que este futuro sea tan cálido como el de mi yo adulta… Gracias por ese pequeño empujón, yo adulta… ― Habla ― Si… ― Le sonríe tiernamente a su Nanoha ― ¡Seremos amigas por siempre, Nanoha!

Mientras la Fate del pasado empezaba su cálido futuro al lado de su Nanoha, la Fate adulta continuaba en la Zona Zero, observando la luz por donde entro su Mini Yo y viendo con una gran sonrisa el cómo iniciaba su amistad con su Nanoha, pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad empezaron a deslizarse por su rostro, al ver esa escena, recordó el momento en que ella formo su amistad con la Nanoha de su tiempo.

― Bien hecho Mini Yo, estoy segura de que tu futuro será muy cálido.

Es ese momento, la Zona Zero comenzó a quebrarse como si se tratara de un cristal y antes de quebrarse por completo, un gran destello encegueció a Fate, en cuanto el brillo desapareció, Fate tenía frente a ella a Vivio y a Nanoha quienes parecían estar un poco preocupadas por ella, ya que estaba llorando y según Nanoha se veía un poco pálida. Fate había regresado justo en el momento en que despertaba, pero ahora estaba 100% segura de no había sido un sueño.

― Vivio… Nanoha…

― Fate-chan, ¿Te sientes bien?

― No me gusta verte llorar Fate-Mama.

― Vivio, Nanoha… ― Mas lagrimas aparecen ― Yo… ― Abraza a Vivio y Nanoha ― ¡Estoy muy feliz, estoy muy feliz de tenerlas a mi lado, estoy realmente feliz de estar a su lado!

― Fate-chan…

― Fate-Mama…

Las lágrimas de felicidad no dejaban de aparecer mientras abrazaba con gran fuerza a su familia.

― Pensando ― Puede que el fondo si sea algo egoísta, pero yo viviré por las personas que ya no están en este mundo, Viviré por Linith, por Precia-Oka-san, Por mi hermana mayor Alicia y por nuestro padre, Viviré por ellos y ellos vivirán por siempre en mi corazón ― Abraza con más fuerza a Vivio y Nanoha ― Si hubiese otra forma de traerlos de vuelta lo haría, pero no cambiare una familia por otra, viviré mi vida al lado de ellas, Nanoha es la razón por la que estoy aquí y junto con Vivio son mi razón por la cual seguir con vida, ellas son mi felicidad, sé que mientras este a su lado, cada día de mi vida estará lleno de felicidad hasta que mi vida termine… No cabe duda… Nanoha y Vivio… ¡Son mi futuro!

FIN

**N/A:** Este es mi segundo One Shot que escribo y espero haya sido de su agrado, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo, por favor comenten que les pareció, sus opiniones me motivan y me ayudan a mejorar más. :)


End file.
